


Sam and Darcy One Shots

by thestanceyg



Series: TheStanceyG's Soulmate Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Misconceptions, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never talks to the pretty girl walking through the park because he knows she's not his soulmate and that she belongs to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Definitely NOT With Jane

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a thing every now and then.

Sam sat under a tree finishing up stretches after his run, enjoying the view on this bright, not quite summer day.  Every Tuesday and Thursday he would watch the girl with the dark hair, smiling eyes, and a million layers of clothing (no matter the weather), stroll past on her way wherever.  He assumed school since he was near a university and she never wavered from the Tuesday/Thursday schedule, but it could be a job too.  She always looked like she was in on some great joke, and occasionally she would smile at the sky.  It was nice to see someone just so happy.  It didn’t hurt that she was pretty too, but he never talked to her.  No need.  He was waiting for his soulmate, and he knew he wouldn’t find him or her in the park on a boring morning.  So for the time being, he enjoyed watching her enjoy life, and continued his stretches.

“Jane!  No!” The girl was all but yelling into her phone today.   She listened for a moment, and then her demeanor softened.  “Janey, I’ll be done in two more weeks.  Then you can have me back.  That was the deal we made.  I get to finish my masters and then I was all yours.”  She smiled as she listened to Jane.  “Of course I love you too.  Now eat something, take a nap, and before you know it, I’ll be there bossing you around again, just like before.”  Her voice was full of affection.  

Sam watched as she walked away, hanging up with Jane, muttering to herself about two more weeks.  So that answered that.  Her name was Darcy, she was a masters student, and her soulmate was Jane.  He wondered what Jane looked like.  Would she be similar to Darcy or her opposite?  He couldn’t decide which looked better in his head, so he let the train of thought die away as he got up to go meet Steve.

***

Three months later Sam and Steve were standing in front of Stark, no, Avengers Tower.

“Tony said we could stay here while we figure out our next steps.  He’s got rooms for us and everything,” Steve said a little sheepishly.

“If there’s a bed, I’m in,” Sam said, exhausted.  This last base search had been strenuous, and he was ready to sleep for a week.

Steve clapped him on the back, and they went inside.  Steve led him to a hidden bank of elevators.

“Jarvis?”  he asked.

“Yes Captain Rogers?”

“Can you take us to wherever our rooms are?”

“Sir has asked that you stop at the lab and see him before heading up.  I believe he has some information for you.”

“Then I guess take us to the lab.”

“Very well,” Jarvis said, and the elevator began moving.  Sam shot Steve a confused look.

“Jarvis is the AI that runs the building,” was all he said.

“Huh.  All right then,” Sam muttered.  What else was there to say?

The elevator opened to a hallway with lots of glass windows looking into labs.  Sam followed as Steve started walking.  Apparently he knew where they were going.  Sam looked through the windows as Steve led them to a mess of a workshop.  He nearly ran into Steve when he stopped at the door because he saw something he thought he would never see again.

“Huh,” he said, “So that’s what Jane looks like.”  And it had to be Jane because who else would Darcy be fluttering about, feeding bits of Pop Tart to?

“You know her?” a new voice asked.

Sam turned to see Tony Stark wiping his hands on a rag.

“Of her.  Don’t actually know her.”

That seemed to be good enough for Tony because he stepped aside, inviting them to follow him into the lab.

“So, I’ve had J doing some digging, and it looks like he might have some leads for you guys.  I’m going to have him send some files to you to look over.”  He turned to Sam, “Did Steve tell you what the payment was for staying here?”

Sam turned sharply to look at Steve who had gone red and wasn’t looking at him.

“That looks like a no,” Tony said breezily.  “Well, you’re here, so no going back.  He agreed to let me look at, and, let’s be honest here, definitely improve you wings.”

“You did what?” Sam asked Steve.

“They were a bit busted up after the last base, so I didn’t see a reason not to.”

“Man Steve, those are my babies!  How would you feel if I…I handed over that spandex suit you love so much?” Sam grumbled.

Steve coughed.

Tony smiled.  “Yeah, that’s already happened.  Also, it’s Starkex, not Spandex.  Totally different molecular properties.”

Sam gave in.  “Well, they do need to be fixed.  They’re in my bag,” he said reaching down to unzip a rather large bag.

“Sir?” Jarvis interrupted.

“What is it J?”

“There appears to be a problem in Dr. Foster’s lab.”

Tony and Steve looked to the bank of windows while Sam stood up to do the same.

“Which intern is that, J?” Tony asked as they all started to run for the lab.

“The new one, sir.”

“Of course it is,” Tony muttered as they ran into the lab.

The intern had a gun trained on Jane, and as threatening her.

“I just need the data, Foster.”

“Not happening, intern,” Darcy and Jane snarled at the same time.

“Definitely not,” Tony said as he stepped into the room, armour already encasing him.

The intern stepped back, and turned his gun back on on the girls.

“Then say goodbye to your friend,” he said, aiming at Darcy.

Sam ran towards Darcy to push her down before the intern fired.  They landed on the ground with a hard thunk, pain ripping through his side.

He rolled off of Darcy, and felt the ooze coming from a few inches above his hip.

“This is going to hurt, but hopefully it will save your life,” Darcy said as she put pressure onto the gunshot wound.  

Sam screamed out because it did hurt, but also because this made no sense.  “But you’re with Jane,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Tony!”  Darcy yelled.

“Medical is on it’s way,” Jarvis said.

“Steve!”  She yelled.  Sam was confused by the panic in her eyes and by how fuzzy she looked.  Why was she so fuzzy?

Steve came into his sight.  “It’s okay, we got ya Sam.”

“He’s my soulmate,” Darcy whispered.

Steve’s head snapped to Darcy’s face.  “And he’s going to be okay,” he promised her.

“Course I am,” Sam said weakly.  “because I don’t know why I got you, and I gotta find out.”

Sam shut his eyes while Darcy whispered to him, “It’s going to be okay.  We’ve got you.  I won’t leave you.  It took so long for you to get here.  You can’t go now.”

***

Sam woke up in the hospital.  He knew where he was from the moment he heard the beeping and smelled the antibiotics.  His eyes fluttered open.  Darcy was asleep sprawled in a chair next to his bed, her feet up on the bed near his thigh.

“On your left,” he heard softly.  He shook his head and looked over to Steve and his stupid smile.

“She’s been here the whole time,” he said, nodding toward Darcy.  “She refused to leave for even a minute.  Kept talking about how long you had taken to get to her.  I’d say she was upset, but she practically glowed whenever she looked at you, so I know she didn’t mean it.”

“Did too,” Darcy said sleepily.  “I’ve been working with Jane for almost six years now.  I thought I had the wrong one.”

“I thought you were with her,” he said.

“I am,”  Darcy said, confused.  “I’ve been with her since New Mexico.”

“Oh,” Sam said quietly.  “I won’t intrude then.”

“Oh.  Oh!” Darcy said.  “No, not like that.  I meant that I’ve stuck by her side all these years.  At first I was waiting for you, but now I can’t imagine working anywhere else.  We’re not together.  Why would you think that?”

Sam flushed red.  “Uhhh, back in DC,” he said, voice cracking a it, “I saw you.  Every Tuesday and Thursday for months.  I heard you on the phone.  You said you’d be with her soon and that you loved her.”

“Oh my Thor,” Darcy said, “you’re the hot jogger!”

“What?”

“You sat under a tree and stretched after you ran.  I know who you are!”  It was Darcy’s turn to blush.  “Jane eventually got sick of me talking about you.  She begged me to talk to you because she was sick of me talking about how good you looked stretching.”

“She told me she couldn’t because I wasn’t with her, and she didn’t want to talk to you if you weren’t her soulmate,” Jane finished from the door.  She walked in and handed Darcy a bag.  “Here’s a change of clothes.”  She turned to Sam, “I’m glad to see you awake.  I can see why Darcy waited to talk now.”

“Jane!”  Darcy cried while Steve laughed.

“Thank you,” Sam told Jane sweetly, “now if you two don’t mind, I’d like some privacy to kiss my soulmate.”

Steve patted him on the shoulder.  “I’ll see you later,” he said with a smile.

“There’re condoms in the bag,” Jane called over her shoulder as she left.

Sam wasn’t sure Darcy could turn any redder.

“May I?” He asked, pulling on Darcy’s hand.

She turned a sultry smile on him.  “I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. Cute as a Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night baking leads to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided that each ship will be it's own "story" with one-shot chapters. I will put all the soulmate "stories" into a series. So, this will be for all my Darcy/Sam stories. The next ship I pick will get a new story, and they will all be linked in a series.

It was nearly 3AM when Steve and Sam got back to the tower.  This base, surprisingly, hadn’t been hit by Bucky yet, so they had their work cut out for them when they arrived.  They were hungry and tired.  In that order.  When the elevator opened to the common floor, the smell of baking immediately hit them.  In the kitchen area, a woman was sleeping in a stool, her head on the island in front of her.  Her hair was splayed out and covered in flour.

“Jarvis?” Steve whispered. “Who is that?”

“That’s Miss Lewis, Captain.  She works with Dr. Foster.”

“Is she okay like that?” Sam asked.

“She asked me to wake her up in twenty minutes when the next batch of cupcakes is done.”

Sam looked over to Steve.  “Why don’t you put her on the couch and I take care of her cupcakes?”

Steve shrugged and went to Darcy, carefully scooping her up.  She moved a bit, but didn’t wake up.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes Mr. Wilson?”

“There’s more batter here.  Do you know what she was doing?”

“Miss Lewis bakes whenever she cannot sleep.”

“She do that a lot?”

“According to my records, she does this an average of two nights per week.”

Sam frowned.  “Okay.  I’ll just finish this batch up then,” he said.

Sam began scooping the batter into cupcake liners that had already been set into the tray on the counter.  Then he started pulling out butter and sugar.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked quietly.

“Cupcakes need icing,” Sam said as he started working on the buttercreme.

“You know how to make frosting from scratch?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” he said as he mixed by hand to keep it quiet.  “Just one of those things I picked up.  Grab me some bowls and food coloring?” he asked.

Steve grabbed what Sam wanted, and watched as he decorated the cupcakes, and baked the remaining batter.  Steve made some sandwiches for them while he watched.  By 4:30 they were back in their rooms.

***

Darcy woke up confused.

“J-man?  I thought you were going to wake me up?”

“Sorry Miss Lewis.  An interested party had you moved to the couch and finished your baking for you.”

“Who?” she asked, surprised.

“I’ve been asked not to say, Miss.”

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows and grumbled a bit as she went to the kitchen.

The kitchen was surprisingly clean given the mess she had made the night before.  On the countertop were neatly organized containers holding the cupcakes.  And the cupcakes were iced.  Interesting.  On the counter was an upside down mug with a note on top.  It simply read “For Miss Lewis.”  She lifted the cup, and underneath was a lemon cupcake with a daisy iced on top.  It wasn’t completely perfect, but it was perfectly endearing.  

“Jarvis?” she asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

“Yes Miss Lewis?”

“Are you sure you can’t tell me who did this?”

“I’m sorry Miss.  I was asked not to.”

“That’s okay,” she said as she grabbed the cupcake and note and headed back to her room.  She needed to change and get to the lab.

***

“Darcy!” Jane yelled.

“Whoa!  What boss-lady?” Darcy asked, snapping out of her daze.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes.  What’s going on?”

“Nothing.  Just something odd that happened last night,” Darcy said.  “So what do you need?”

Jane gave her a look, but didn’t comment further.  Instead she passed some notes over to Darcy, and Darcy got to work transcribing and filing.

Just as Darcy was finishing up, she noticed Jane in her space.  “So,” she said, plopping down in front of Darcy, “what’s the odd thing that happened?”

“Ummm, nothing,” Darcy said, trying to walk around Jane.

“Darcy,” she called in a menacing voice while grabbing her arm.  “Sit.  It’s not nothing.”

“Ummm, someone finished making my cupcakes last night.”

Jane’s eyes grew wide.  “Do you know who?”

“No, Jarvis won’t tell me.”

“Do you think it’s….”  Jane trailed off.

“Maybe?  I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Jarvis?” Jane asked.

“Yes Dr. Foster?”

“Can you tell me who was in the building during the last 12 hours that has access to the common rooms?”

There was a pause.  “I do not believe that will break any promises I made,” the AI said cautiously.

“Perfect!  Send me a list please!”

“Jane?” Darcy asked.

“We’re going to see who on the list you haven’t met yet and go meet them,” the scientist said simply.

***

Steve met Sam at the elevator.

“So are you going to tell me what that was about?”  Steve asked

“What what was about?”

“The baking last night.  You didn’t have to finish it, and you certainly didn’t have to frost everything.”

“Just because I didn’t have to doesn’t mean I shouldn’t.  I mean, I am following your ass all over creation.  I certainly don’t have to do that.”

Steve tilted his head in acknowledgement, but said nothing as they stepped into the elevator.

“Jarvis, take us to the labs please?” Steve asked

“Certainly Captain.”

The ride was quick and silent.  As they walked to Tony’s lab, Sam noticed Jane and Darcy hunched over a tablet, talking animatedly.

“Jane’s taken,” Steve said in his ear, startling Sam.

Sam jumped a bit.  “Just wondering what they’re working on,” he said trying to cover.

“Suuuure,” Steve said, guiding him into Tony’s lab.  “Stark,” Steve called.  “I brought you Sam.”

“Ahhhh yes, hello there Falcon,” Tony said, reaching out to shake.  “Always nice to have another bird on staff.  Course, Hawkeye can’t actually fly, but he is very skilled at falling.  Let’s take a look at those wings.”

Sam followed Tony over to the workbench where his wings were already laid out.

“Okay, so the issue here is that the wings are just too heavy for this joint.  We need to lighten them up so they don’t stress the joint and make for a critical failure when you’re in the air.”  Tony pulled up some schematics and started pointing at parts and talking to Sam.

Steve had wandered away a bit when Darcy and Jane entered.  Jane thrust Darcy at Steve.  “Did you finish my cupcakes last night?” She asked quickly.

“Uhhh, no,” Steve said as Darcy’s shoulders dropped a bit.  “He did,” he added, pointing toward Sam.

“Ohhh,” Darcy said softly.

“Well go on!” Jane encouraged, pushing Darcy toward Sam.

As Darcy walked away, Steve looked to Jane for explanation.  “Darcy has a baking specific soulmark,” she shrugged.  “Last night hit all the buttons.”

Steve smirked.  “I dont know about Sam’s, but based on how he was acting, I bet his is too.”

“Uh, did you finish making my cupcakes last night?  Because that daisy was adorable and I want to say thank you?” Darcy said quickly and embarrassed, rubbing one arm with her opposite hand.

Sam just stared at Darcy.  Then he licked his lips and said, “You know, I took classes to learn how to ice that daisy because of you.”

“I learned how to bake because of you.”

“Ummm, excuse me, but what is going on here?” Tony interrupted.

“Soulmates,” Sam and Darcy said at the same time, never taking their eyes off each other.

“Jesus.  Get out of here you two.  You’re both going to be totally useless for the rest of the day.”

Tony pulled out his wallet and threw his credit card at them.  “Go get a nice meal or something on me.  Just get out of my lab.”

“Do you like coffee?” Darcy asked.

“Nothing goes better with cupcakes,” Sam smiled.

Darcy grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door, her confidence surging again.  “Good answer, fly-boy.  Let’s go get to know each other over a cup, and then let’s get to know each other under some covers.”

Sam shot a glance at Steve who just laughed.

“Have fun you two!”  Jane called.  “Come in to work late tomorrow!”

“Make sure you’re not too sore to try out your improved wings!” Steve snarked.

“Everyone hates me,” Sam mumbled as he turned red.

“You’re adorable,” Darcy said as she pulled herself against his side.  “I am so keeping you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can prompt me on my tumblr where I go by the same name,


	3. I'm a Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Darcy know each other online, but haven't met in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's story is inspired by Rainbow Rowell's Fangirl.

wingsfordays:  Umm, hey. I don’t know the proper way to do this, but some of my buddies sent me your way.  I have some writing they think you might be interested in.

lionsandtigersandtasers:  Hey dude!  That sounds cool.  What kind of stories do you write?

wingsordays:  Modern military stories featuring Captain America.

lionsandtigersandtasers:  Modern Military AU.  Cool.  

wingsfordays:  AU?

lionsandtigersandtasers:  Oh man.  Your friends did not prep you AT ALL.  Okay, quick lingo breakdown:  AU means Alternate Universe.  You should play around a little in the tags to learn some other terms.  Do your stories have any ships?

wingsfordays:  Uhhh, no.  I don’t think I have any stories that take place on a boat.

lionsandtigersandtasers:  YOU ARE SO CUTE.  Ships is short for relationships.  So, like, any romance elements?

wingsfordays:  Oh.  No, no ships.  Just friendships.

lionsandtigersandtasers:  That’s fine.  Why don’t you send me a story to look at so I can see if you’re ready for prime time?

***

Darcy Lewis had been running a secret Avengers fandom blog ever since London.  She was pretty sure she could argue her way out of any lawsuit Shield tried to throw at her.  She wasn’t actually breaking her NDAs, she was only using what was publicly available to make her art and fics.  So what if she had some insider knowledge of just what Thor’s “hammer” looked like?  No one would know her detailed descriptions were legit.  (Her Dr. Horrible crossover fic where Thor was Captain Hammer and Tony was Dr. Horrible and they were fighting for Steve (but then decide to live a polyamorous happily ever after) was her best reviewed fic to date.)  Besides, she ALMOST DIED.  A girl’s gotta deal with the stress somehow (a smutty smutty somehow).

When she moved into the tower, she was positive that she was going to be found out.  However, after having a heart to heart with Jarvis about why she was doing what she was doing, he agreed to keep her secret.  It only became a little weird when she met Tony and Steve for the first time, but then she remembered that no one knew anything and that she now had some new adjectives that were really going to sell chapter 8 of her coffeeshop AU.  Darcy would have felt bad, but her blog was keeping her sane.

***

lionsandtigersandtasers:  HOLY SHIT DUDE.  Your stories are crazy intense.

wingsfordays:  Is that a good thing?

lionsandtigersandtasers:  SO GOOD.

wingsfordays:  Oh, good.

lionsandtigersandtasers:  So, you’re military youself, right?

wingsfordays:  Umm, yeah?  How’d you know?

lionsandtigersandtasers:  Your descriptions were a little too perfect.  You know just how to describe these things because you’ve lived them, or, at least, something like them.

wingsfordays:  You’re good.

lionsandtigersandtasers:  But that also makes me, like, want to hug you.  Some of this shit is really terrible.  Are you doing okay?

wingsfordays:  It’s not terrible until you remember it after.

lionsandtigersandtasers:  And that’s not an answer to my question.

wingsfordays:  Writing helps.

lionsandtigersandtasers: Then let’s talk publication schedule.

***

Sam had a problem-he was friends with Steve Rogers, who just happened to be a man he sometimes wrote stories about.  It had started innocently enough.  When he came home for good and started up at the VA, he had written some military stories starring Captain America to help him work through some things.  Originally he had written the stories just for himself, but he had mentioned his writing on a forum, and other posters had begged for a sample.  So he shared.  And shared.  And shared.  Eventually,  a friend on the forum suggested he share his stories with a popular Avengers blog.  Sam wasn’t sure at first, but one night he sat down, drank several beers, and submitted before he lost his nerve.

The reply to his submission came the next day.  The mod gushed about how much she loved it, and asked if she could break it into four pieces and put it up over a few days as a serial.  She both complimented and gave some excellent critique, so he couldn’t help but say yes.  And one story turned into three.  And three stories turned into Sam doing little prompt fills in between his longer, newer works.  Sometimes the mod would make little art pieces to go with his stories.  He totally had a folder of her art saved.

But then he met Steve and it felt….wrong.  He really wasn’t sure that he could keep doing this when he actually knew the guy he was writing about.  He sent the mod a note that he was going on hiatus for a bit while he decided whether or not he wanted to continue writing.

***

lionsandtigersandtasers:  Just was thinking about you today and wanted to check in and see how you were doing.

wingsfordays:  Work’s been…..busy….intense…..surreal.

lionsandtigersandtasers:  Oh snap!  You live in DC, don’t you?

wingsfordays:  Yup.

lionsandtigersandtasers:  Shit.  Are you okay?  Is everyone you know okay?

wingsfordays:  A couple people I know got pretty banged up, but we all survived.

lionsandtigersantasers:  GOOD.  I don’t think I could handle my internet friend not being okay.  There’s not much I can do from NYC.

wingsfordays:  I didn’t know you were in New York.

lionsandtigersandtasers:  Yeah.  Moved here just a few weeks ago.  It’s…..different.

wingsfordays:  Different good or different bad?

lionsandtigersandtasers: Ehhhh.  Both?  At least now I have some real world experiences I can add to my stories.

wingsfordays:  Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you for that last cartoon.  I loved it!

lionsandtigersandtasers:  Thanks!  I have a friend that’s been teaching me how to draw in a new style and I’m really enjoying it.

wingsfordays:  Look, I gotta get back to work.

lionsandtigersandtasers:  Oh yeah!  Sure!  Have fun!  Glad you’re okay!

***

“Jane,” Darcy asked, “is it possible to fall in love with someone you don’t actually know?”

Jane looked up from the machine she was sitting at.  “That question doesn’t make sense, Darcy.  How would you fall in love if you don’t know the person?”

“Like, you know of them, or you know a thing they’ve done or created?”

Jane’s head disappeared back behind the machine.  “Still not sure how that could work.”

Darcy sighed and decided to try telling Jane the real details.  “Okay, so what if you knew the person online but had never met in real life?”

Jane got up and walked over to Darcy’s desk, sitting on the corner.  “Darcy, are you in love with someone you met online?”

“Maybe?  I mean, I’m still not clear on the whole ‘is it possible’ thing yet.”

Jane jumped up and grabbed Darcy’s hand, pulling her out of her chair.  “Jarvis!” Jane called.  “I need you to alert the usuals that this is an emergency girl’s night.”

“Of course Dr. Foster.”

“Jane?”

“We are going to go take some quality alcohol from Tony’s bar, then we are going to have an emergency Kanye dance party until everyone shows up.  Then we will get very drunk and answer your question.”

Darcy nodded. “This is why you’re the PhD.  You’re so wise.”

“Now grab the good tequila.  I don’t want to spend another night questioning if I’m drinking gasoline or alcohol.”

***

~~wingsfordays:  I need to tell you something.~~

~~wingsfordays:  I need some help sorting something out.~~

~~wingsfordays:  I think I’ve made a mistake.~~

~~wingsfordays:  I’m in town. Think we could meet?~~

\--delete drafts---

***

“Steve?” Sam asked as they stepped into the elevator.

“Yeah?”

“I have a….I guess it’s a problem?”

“You guess it is?”

“I don’t know how else to describe it.”

“Well, how about you tell me about it and we’ll decide if it’s a problem?”

“So, there’s this girl I’ve been talking to…”

“When have you had time to talk to a girl?” Steve wondered.

“It’s mostly been online.  And by mostly I mean completely.”

“I guess that makes sense.  How did you meet her if it wasn’t in person?”

“She runs a site that I contribute to.”

“So what’s the possible problem?”

“I think I need to stop writing for her, but I don’t think I want to stop talking to her.”

“Because…?”

“Because there’s a possibility there.”

“I don’t see a problem.”

“Really?”

“I see an opportunity.”

“Steve, you are a hopeless romantic.”

“That’s why you came to me with your problem.”

“Nah.  That’s just because I don’t know anyone else in this tower.”

***

wingsfordays:  Hey, are you in town tonight by any chance?

***

An hour later Darcy was feeling a buzz brought on by both alcohol and endorphins.  Jane had turned the music back down to a background lull while Darcy fixed drinks for Natasha, Pepper, and Maria.

“So what’s the emergency?” Pepper asked as she took the glass of white wine Darcy handed her.

“Darcy has some important questions that need answering.”

“Well then get asking!” Maria said jovially as she enjoyed her second margarita.

“It’s kind of embarrassing?” Darcy said, unsure she could just say it.

“Of course it is,” Natasha said smoothly, “so you and I will do a line of shots to drink away the embarrassment.  Then we can get down to answering your questions.”

“Ohhh, I don’t…”

“Nonsense,” Natasha said, handing Darcy a shot glass, “Drink up.”

Darcy obeyed, throwing back the strong vodka.  “Whoa,” she said once it was down.  “I think just two more of those will do it for me.”

Natasha smiled and refilled their glasses.

***

wingsfordays:  I know I sent that like 10 minutes ago, but now I’m heading out to dinner, and I just wanted you to know in case you responded and I wasn’t here.

***

It ended up taking five shots before Darcy’s filter shut down, but when it came down, it fell spectacularly.

“So, like, what is love, even?”  Darcy asked, slurring a little.

“What she means is do you have to know someone to love them,” Jane clarified.

“That actually doesn’t make any more sense than her question,” Maria said talking with her hands while trying not to spill margarita number three.

“Maybe if you explain the situation we can help you figure it out,” Pepper said.

“So there’s this guy.  At least I think it’s a guy.  Yeah, he’s a guy, I’m like 98% sure.  Anyway, I only know him online.  I think I might be in love with him.”

“When you say you only know him online, what sort of contact have you had?” Natasha asked.

“Just like some messaging and emails.”

“Have you ever seen his picture?” Maria asked.

“Nope,” Darcy said.

“Oh my god, he could be HIDEOUS,” Jane cackled into her glass.

“Would that change anything for you, Darcy?”  Pepper asked.

“Maybe?  Like, I think I really like his personality, but maybe I wouldn’t be physically attracted to him?  Does, like, the personality affect the looks?”

“In my experience personality can only enhance looks, but it isn’t some sort of miracle make-up for someone you’re just not attracted to,”said Maria.

“Huh,” Darcy said eloquently.

“Why don’t you ask to meet him?”  Pepper suggested.

“Or at least for a pic,” Jane said.

“I don’t know if I could do that.  I feel like it would mess with our relationship.”

“How did you meet him?”  Maria asked.

“Just through a blog. He’s a contributor.  I guess I’m worried that if I push he might leave the blog and that would suck?”

“Meh,” Jane said sagely, “if he leaves, he’s not the sort of friend you want online or in person anyway.”

“Why would he leave?” Natasha asked.

Darcy blushed a furious red.  “Uhhhh, because I run it?”

“I didn’t know you run a blog!” Jane cried.  “Show us!”

“Uhhhh, no.  Even drunk me knows that is a bad idea.”

“What could be wrong with your blog?”  Maria asked.

“Really, Darcy, I’m sure that we won’t find fault with whatever it is.”

“Uhhhhhhh,” Darcy stammered.

“Jarvis, can you bring up Darcy’s blog?”

“Of course Miss Potts.  Miss Lewis, I hope you’ll believe that this is for your own good.”

“Jarvis!  You traitor!” Darcy cried as her blog popped up on the nearby screen.

***

wingsfordays:  We’re going to Little Louie’s for dinner.  In case you’re in the area.

***

“Man, I can’t believe you snitched on me!”

“In his defense, Cap is terrible at lying to me.”

“In my defense, Tony tried to torture me.”

“You’re Captain America!  How is Tony Stark going to torture you?”

“I have my ways.  Doens’t matter.  Anyway, tell me Wilson, where online did you meet this chick?  Farmers Only?  Plenty of Fish?”

“What is my life?” Sam sighed.

“I’ll figure it out if you don’t tell me.  Might as well come out with it.  I am a genius.  It’ll make me more tolerable than if I have to find out on my own.”

“You guys might hate me after this.”

“I couldn’t hate you Sam.  Where could you meet a girl online that would make me hate you?”  Steve asked.

“A fanfiction site?”

Tony burst out laughing.  “About us, right?  You met her on a site that writes about us.”

“How did you know that?”

“Why else would you think we would hate you?”

“Is this a bad thing?” Steve asked hopelessly.

“Depends on which site it is,” Tony replied.

Sam fished his phone out of his pocket and showed the site to Tony.

“YESSSSSS,” Tony cried.  “I love this one!”

“Wait, what?” Sam asked, confused.

***

wingsfordays:  Now my friends are begging to meet you too.  Apparently they’re big fans.  (Different friends from the first time we talked, obviously.)

***

“Oh.  My,  God!”  Maria cried.  “You’re lionsandtigersandtasers!”

“Yes I am,” Darcy nearly sobbed.  Then she re-played what Maria had just said, “Wait, what?”

“I love your blog!  I knew you had to have some sort of inside info!  You described Steve’s butt too perfectly!”

“Oh my god,” Darcy whispered to herself, unsure how to handle this.

“Wait,” Maria said, turning to her, “which writer do you have a thing for then?”

Before Darcy could say anything, Maria stopped her.  “No.  Wait.  Don’t tell me.  Let me see if I can guess.”

Darcy looked helplessly around the room while the others looked over her blog.

“Apparently I have you to thank,” Natasha said to Darcy.  “You must be the reason I had to watch Dr. Horrible.”

“What?” Darcy said.  (She had a feeling she would be saying that a lot tonight.)

“Clint read your story and ranted about it for days.  He finally got annoyed that I didn’t know what he was talking about and made me sit down to watch it.  Your depiction of Thor’s…”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Darcy begged.

It was too late though. Jane had turned to look at her.  “Darcy Olivia Lewis!  Did you use Thor’s nudity in London to write smut about him?!”

“Yes?” Darcy said quietly.

“I can’t believe you didn’t run it by me first.  For heaven’s sake-I could have given you some quality revision ideas!”  Then Jane muttered, “And maybe you could have given me some ideas.”

“What is my life?” Darcy asked the ceiling.

“Miss Lewis,” Jarvis interrupted, “I shared your blog due to the fact that nearly every device in the building has accessed it at some point, not including you, of course.”

“Are you telling me everyone in this tower is reading my smut?”

“Approximately 87% of the tower is, yes.”

“What the what?!”

“In fact, the only one in this room to have not accessed it is Dr. Foster.”

Darcy shot eyes at Natasha who just shrugged and said, “I had to read the story once I watched the movie.”

Then Darcy looked at a very red Pepper.  “Ummmm. Tony shared it with me.  He said it gave him some ideas.”

“My porn is being used as a sex aid for Tony freaking Stark?!” Darcy screeched.

“Apparently?” Pepper said.

“It’s wings, isn’t it?”  Maria said abruptly.

“What’s wings?”  Jane asked.

“The user she’s in love with.  He goes by wingsfordays.”

“Is she right?” Natasha asked.

“Yes,” Darcy said.

“What’s that?” Jane asked pointing to an icon.

“Oh!  I have messages.”

“Better check them then,” Natasha said, clicking before Darcy could protest.

***

lionsandtigersandtasers:  So, ummm, my friends are kind of interested in meeting you too.  Sounds like a right party.

***

“Jarvis?”

“Yes Miss Potts?”

“Do you know who that user is?”

“I do Miss Potts.”

“How could you know that?”  Darcy asked.

“He accessed his account from here today,” Jarvis answered.

“What?!” Darcy cried shooting out of her chair.  Big mistake.  The alcohol was still coursing through her and she nearly fell right back over.

“He was visiting Captain Rogers today,” Jarvis clarified.

This time it was Maria who cried, “What?!”

“No wonder he did such a good job capturing his personality,” Darcy grumbled.

“Darcy, I think that means he’s out with Tony right now,” Pepper said, looking at her phone.

“What?”

“Well, his message said he was at Little Louie’s, right?  That’s where Tony currently is with Steve and a friend.”

“Looks like Darcy’s going to meet her friend tonight,” Natasha smiled.

***

Pepper:  Tony, bring your friends to Lewis’s apartment when you’re done with dinner.

Tony:  No can do, Pep.  We’re waiting for another friend.

Pepper:  I know.

Tony:  If you know, then why do you want me to leave?  That would be rude.

Pepper:  Because I have something here that will make your night.

Tony:  TELL ME

Pepper:  When you get here.

Tony:  NO FAIR

Pepper:  Stop being childish and get here.

***

“Change of plans guys,” Tony said as he slid his phone back in his pocket.

“I thought we were going to wait here and see if we could get Sam’s friend to meet us here.”

“Pepper just said we were needed back at the tower.  Apparently something is happening in Lewis’s apartment.”

Steve stood up immediately.  “Are they okay?”

“I think so?  Pepper won’t tell me what’s going on, but if she’s at Lewis’s place, they’re probably drunk and that’s not so bad as far as evenings go.”

“Why would they be drunk?” Sam asked.

“Because Darcy’s apartment is for Girl’s Night,” Steve answered, “which we are never invited to.  Are you sure this is okay Stark?”

“She was very insistent.”

“Well, let’s go,” Sam answered.  “My friend hasn’t given me an answer about where to meet her and her friends.  A small detour won’t matter.”

Steve shrugged.  “If that’s what you want.”

“Of course it’s what he wants!” Tony said, smacking Sam on the back.  “Let’s go!”

***

wingsfordays:  We’re heading out to check on a friend, so we aren’t at pizza anymore.  I’ll let you know when we’re done.

***

Darcy was pacing around the room, a nervous wreck while the waited.

“Darcy!  Come sit down!” Jane called from the couch.

“I will in a second,” Darcy called, “Let me just get a drink.

“Should you really have another drink?” Pepper asked.

“I don’t know if I should do it, but I know that I need it.”

“It won’t be that bad!” Maria yelled from her seat.  “Just you watch!  It’ll be magical!”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Not enough to forget tonight,” Maria smiled.

“I hate you all,” Darcy groaned.

“No you don’t,” Pepper said as the door banged open.

“Pepper!  My love!  I’m here!” Tony called as he strode in.  “And I brought company!”

“Hello Tony,” Pepper said sweetly as she nodded to his friends.  “Welcome to Darcy’s apartment.”

“Hi, welcome, I think I might puke, but that’s just the nerves,” Darcy said to Steve and his friend.

“Darcy, this is Sam,” Steve said, introducing his friend that was staring wide-eyed at Darcy.

“Don’t be rude!  Tony chortled at the silent Sam, “Say hello!”

“I didn’t expect to meet you like this, and I hope you’re not nervous because of me,” Sam finally said.

Now it was Darcy’s turn to stare.

“Ummmm, guys?”  Maria called.  “Are we going to address the reason we invited the guys here?”

“There were ulterior motives, Pep?  I’m wounded.”

“Oh Tony, you’re going to love this.”

“What’s that?” Steve asked, pointing at the wall.

Suddenly Sam found his voice, “That’s how I met my friend.”

“Right.  And we were going to meet her until you told me to come here.”

“Please please please tell me you are wingsfordays!” Maria begged.

“Uhhhhh,” Sam said.

“Please tell me you are,” Darcy said looking at Sam.

Sam looked down at her.  “Uhhhhh,” he stuttered.

“Because I’m lionsandtigersandtasers,” Darcy whispered.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!  Tits wrote that hot story?” Tony exclaimed.

“Don’t call her that!” Sam yelled.

“Calm down there, Wings.”

“Her name is Darcy, and she’s my soulmate.”

“WHAT?” Tony cried as the room exploded into chaos.

“What am I reading?” Steve asked the wall as he read Sam’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set out to write a quick fic to get my mind off of a problem I was having with Family Ties, and this not-so-quick-fic happened.


	4. Daisy's Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's someone in Sam's booth at the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the one-shot I promised at the start of the last Family Ties chapter.

Darcy loved a good diner.  She liked them greasy, serving breakfast all day, and preferably themed.  She always went out of her way to find a good diner in any town she visited.  She had never visited somewhere without a greasy spoon that met her needs.  Some were better than others, but she loved all of them.  Diners made her feel like she belonged wherever she was.  As someone that moved a lot, diners were a comfort to her.

She looked around the diner she had just wandered into, and it felt like an oasis in the middle of a city.  She instantly felt the bustle and sounds of the outside fade away.

“Sit anywhere you like, dear,” an older woman carrying a pot of coffee said as she made her way over to a booth.  

Darcy looked around and picked a booth in the back corner.  She slid in, her back to the door, blocking herself from the world.  She pulled out a notebook and some pens and set them to the side.  Then she grabbed the menu and looked it over.  All of her favorites danced in front of her eyes.  She had definitely made the right choice here.

“What can I get for you darling?” The waitress asked, pen poised above a pad.

“I’ll take the pancake combo please.”

“Sausage or bacon?”

“Bacon.”

“White, wheat, or rye toast?”

“Rye.”

“And to drink?”

“The largest cup of coffee you have,” Darcy smiled.  “Also, can I get the hash browns extra crispy?”

“You got it.  That’ll be right up dear.”

“Thank you,” Darcy said as she put the menu away and pulled her notebook back in front of her.

***

Sam walked into the diner, taking a deep breath to take in the smells of coffee and frying eggs.  He had been coming here every day for the past three months.  He loved helping Steve sift through the information they had on Bucky, but the man was full of angst over everything, and Sam just needed an hour away from that to keep himself sane.

“Hey Daisy,” he said to the waitress.

“Hey there Sam,” she smiled at him, “we have that biscuits and gravy special you like today.”

“You know the way to my heart!” Sam laughed.

“Well, maybe it will soften the blow,” Daisy said pointing toward the back booth with her head.

“Aww man,” Sam said when he saw the woman already sitting there.  “Daisy!  I thought we had a deal!”

“I still have a business to run Sam,” she said as she took an order over to the cook.  “Besides,” she said as she came back, “she’s pretty.  You’d have given her the booth if you had both arrived at the same time.  You’re a sucker for a pretty face.”

“The word is ‘gentleman,’ Daisy,” he laughed.

“Seems like fate if you ask me,” Daisy said more seriously than Sam expected.

“What do you mean?”

“She sat on the opposite side of the booth you always do and ordered your usual.”

“How is that fate?” Sam asked, amused.

“It’s like she’s the other half you’ve been waiting for,” Daisy said simply.  “I don’t think she’d object to you joining her if you really want your booth.”

“Are you playing matchmaker again?”

“What’s this ‘again’?  I never play matchmaker.”

“Not with me, but with the others you do.”

Daisy waved him off, “Ed and Sue were destiny.  I had nothing to do with it.”

“Just like me and this girl?” Sam asked.

“Only time will tell,” Daisy replied.

“Fine, fine,” Sam laughed.  “I’ll see if I can join her.  But only because I love you, Daisy.”

Daisy smiled.  “Good boy.  I’ll put in your order.”

Sam shook his head affectionately and wandered back to his booth.

***

Darcy was carefully organizing her notes when she heard steps behind her.  She was vaguely aware that someone had come in and talked to the waitress, but she was too engrossed in her notes to pay any attention beyond that.

The steps stopped and a man slid into the booth opposite Darcy.  She looked up, ready to scowl, but he was insanely attractive, so she decided to give him a chance before she threatened bodily harm.

“Uhh, I sit here pretty much every day and Daisy was certain you wouldn’t mind if I joined you,” he said a little sheepishly.

Darcy sat up straighter.  Those words had circled her ankle and trailed up her calf since she was born.  Her head snapped over to the waitress whose name she hadn’t noted before, but she wasn’t looking their way.

Darcy looked back at her companion.  He was now fidgeting a bit and twisting his napkin in his hands.

“It’s fine if you want me to move, it’s just I like being here because I can see everyone that enters and exits from here.  I’m, uhh, military and it helps me if I can see everyone and what they’re doing.”  He blushed a bit and ducked his head.  It was absolutely endearing.

Darcy bit at her lower lip.  She needed to say something, anything, to let him know who she was and to get him to stop feeling embarrassed.

“I can move, really.  Or get my breakfast to go.  I just needed away from Steve for a bit.  He was driving me crazy.”

***

Sam knew he was babbling, but Daisy had been right.  The girl was gorgeous.  She was also silent and he wasn’t sure how to read that.  When he had mentioned Daisy she had looked for the woman like she had done something irreversible.  He was certain that was a cue that he should leave, but he couldn’t stop talking to the girl, hoping she would tell him he could stay.  He winced a bit at mentioning Steve, but was certain she wouldn’t have any reason to make the connection.

“I can’t guarantee I won’t drive you crazy too, but I’m hoping I’m prettier than Steve and that’s incentive to stay,” she said breaking him out of his thoughts.

Now it was Sam’s turn to gape at Daisy.  No wonder she had looked at the waitress like that.

“I’m Darcy,” she said holding out her hand.

Sam took her hand and kissed it.  “I’m Sam,” he said a little breathlessly.

“You are a charmer, aren’t you Sam?” Darcy asked taking her hand back and blushing.  “Can I take your picture?” she asked, throwing Sam off.

“Umm, yes?”

“I want to send it to my boss.  She won’t believe how lucky I am that you’re my soulmate without proof.  You are my soulmate, right?  I mean, you said my words.”

“Yeah, you said mine too.  Pretty sure I’m the lucky one here.  You’re gorgeous, Darcy.”

There was that blush again.  He really liked it.  “Umm, I don’t know how much stuff I can tell you, like, legally, but my job involves a lot of moving around, though I think we might actually have a base here in the city now.  But I just thought you should know because being with me might be a bit rough with my job.”

He looked at her carefully.  She didn’t look like a government employee.  “Pretty similar with me too, actually.”

“I thought you said you were military.  Moving and secrets seems implied there.”

“Was military.  Now I do….something else,” he finished lamely.

***

Daisy chose that moment to appear with both their meals.  “See?  I knew you would be friends!” She beamed at them as she laid down the plates.

“Not just friends,” Sam muttered.

“Oh?” Daisy asked innocently.

“Soulmates, Daisy, you old matchmaker,” Sam said while Darcy watched the exchange fascinated.

“Even better,” Daisy said with finality.  “Your meals are on the house then.  You only meet your soulmate once.”

“Did you know?”  Darcy asked.

“How could I know such things?” Daisy said, brushing them off.  “Now eat and talk.  But no excessive kissing in my diner you two.”

“Yes ma’am,” Sam laughed as Daisy nodded and turned away.

Darcy’s phone dinged and she checked the message.

“My boss says I can have the day off, but only if I bring you to meet her.  I’m not sure how the clearance for that works though,” Darcy said frowning at her phone a bit, tapping out a response.  “Can you even get the day off?  Will Steve let you?” she asked.

“He’s a sucker for soulmates.  I’m sure he’ll be okay with it.  I’ll check though,” Sam said pulling out his phone.

This time Darcy’s phone rang, the noise startling her.  “It’s Jane-my boss.  I should take this,” she said answering.

“Hey Boss-lady.”

“Darcy, who, exactly is your soulmate?”

“Ummm, Sam?  Didn’t I send you his name?”

“You only said Sam.  I had Jarvis take his name and picture so we could figure out clearance and he said he already has clearance.”

“What?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Even to the lab floors?” Darcy asked.

“Even there,” Jane confirmed.

“Well, he can’t be evil then.  That’s a plus.”

“I guess, D.  Just get here already so we can figure this out, okay?  Thor wants to meet him too.”

***

“How does Thor know?” Sam heard Darcy ask her boss.

_Did she mean?  No, she couldn’t.  Must be someone else named Thor._

His phone vibrated with a response from Steve.  He congratulated Sam and said he wanted to meet Darcy.  As he contemplated where they could meet Steve that wouldn’t involve paperwork, Darcy put down her phone and turned to him.

“Ummm, so apparently you already have clearance at my office, and that is super weird.”

Sam frowned.  “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know.  You even have access to where I work which is extra strange.  So now I’m wondering just what it is you do.”

“You know I can’t say, Darcy.”

“I’m just…..wondering,” she finished awkwardly, lost in thought.

“What are you wondering Darcy?” he asked, trying to pull her back from her thoughts.

“I just work in a pretty large place.  I’m wondering if it’s the same place as you.”

Sam thought about her mentioning Thor and suddenly he was curious too.  “There’s only one way to find out,” he said standing up.  “Shall we?” he asked, offering his hand.

“But what about food?” Darcy asked, looking plaintively at her untouched breakfast.

“Daisy?” Sam asked.  “Can we get some boxes for this?” He asked when the woman appeared.

“Of course,” she said bustling away.

“All taken care of,” Sam said smiling. “So which way are we heading?” he asked

“Uhhhh, Stark Tower?” Darcy said quietly.

“Your boss is right, I do have clearance there.”

“Why do you have clearance on the lab floors?” Darcy asked, solidifying a few things in Sam’s mind.

“Because sometimes I have to meet with Tony there,” he said carefully.

“Oh.  My.  God,” Darcy breathed.

“Here you go,” Daisy said handing a bag to Sam.  “Now scoot!”

Sam grabbed Darcy’s hand and pulled her out to the street.

“I heard you mention Thor,” he finally said after they had walked two blocks.  “I had assumed it was just a coincidence…”

“But we’re heading to Stark Tower so you’re curious,” Darcy finished.

“Yeah, I am,” Sam admitted.

“I don’t know if I can actually answer that, but, if it helps, I’m certain you heard that my boss’s name was Jane.”

“Works on the lab floor, named Jane….” he said working it out.  “Dr. Foster?”

Darcy didn’t say anything but raised her eyebrows.

“In that case,” he said, “consider this:  I have clearance and I work with Steve.

***

Darcy’s mind flew through the possibilities.  “The Captain?” she asked awed.

He simply raised his eyebrows like she had.

“Oh this is too good.  Wanna have some fun?”

“How so?” Sam asked.

“Just scandalizing some people.”

“I like how you think,” Sam said as they stepped into the elevator.

“Hey Jarvis?” Darcy asked.

“Yes Miss Lewis?”

“Where’s Captain Rogers?”

“He is currently on the community floor.”

“Perfect.  Tell him Tony needs him, and then only send our elevator to him,”

“Of course,” The AI agreed.

“So where’s the fun?” Sam asked confused.

“Here,” Darcy said pulling him close and kissing him with urgency.

Sam melted into her and his hands began to wander.  When the elevator glided to a stop and opened for Steve, Sam had Darcy pressed against the wall, one hand against the wall, the other curled possessively around the small of her back.  Darcy had a hand in his hair and another on his ass.

Steve coughed a bit, alerting them to his presence.

“Oh, hi Steve,” Sam said as he pulled away from Darcy.  “Darcy, this is Steve.  Steve, this is Darcy.”

“Nice to meet you Darcy,” Steve said before turning a stern look on Sam.  “You shouldn’t have brought a civilian here.”

“Jarvis?” Sam asked.

“Yes Mr. Wilson?”

“Can we go to our original destination now?”

“Of course,” Jarvis replied as the elevator door closed.

“Don’t blame Sam, Steve,” Darcy winked.  “I can be very persuasive when I need to be.”

“Be that as it may, he shouldn’t have brought you here,” Steve said as the doors opened again.

“Darcy!” Thor’s voice boomed.  “Jane has shared your wondrous news!  I am most excited to meet your mate!”

Darcy winked at Steve.  “So not a civilian,” she said as she stepped out to greet Thor.

“She’s trouble, but she’s mine,” she heard Sam say to Steve, laughter in his voice.  They were going to have so much fun together.


	5. Karaoke Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke night for Darcy's birthday turns into the best birthday ever.

Darcy sat at the table laughing hysterically at Jane’s impersonation of Tony.  Jane couldn’t keep it up and fell into giggles as well.  Maria came back with the next round of drinks, and said, “So who’s going up first?”

Darcy looked over to Natasha, “I bet you have some killer karaoke moves.”

“I do,” Nat conceded.  “But they are literally killer,” she said with a smirk.

“I think you’re trying to get out of getting up there.  I think that you and Pepper need to get up there before the night is over and sing ‘Run the World’ since you two probably could.”

“I don’t do karaoke,” Pepper said demurely.

“You do tonight!” Jane laughed.  “No one is safe on Darcy’s birthday.”

“This is true,” Darcy said very seriously.  “I might not have puppy dog eyes on the level of Steve, but I am fairly lethal with them.”

“I can vouch for that,” Clint said as he popped up behind Darcy.

“Hey!” Darcy said as she pushed Clint’s face away.  “Boys’ night is over there,” she said waving her hand over to the far corner.

“Awwww, c’mon Lewis!  You guys are way more fun.”

“I know,” Darcy said haughtily, “that’s why all of you losers are over there.”

“Besides,” Pepper added, “we’ll see you all back at the Tower later.”

“But karaoke Darcy is my favorite Darcy.”

“And you’ll have to enjoy her from over there,” Natasha said without even looking up.

“Fine, fine.  But I want Lewis to sing to me as consolation then.”

“Consider it done Hawkass.  Now scoot!”

Once Clint was gone, Darcy regarded the group.  “So, I ask again who’s first?”

“Why don’t you go first?” Maria asked.

“Because it’s my birthday so I don’t go first unless I want to, and I don’t.  Besides, it’s too early in the night to reward Clint.”

“I will go first on one condition,” Jane said suddenly.

“Hmmmm, depends on the condition,” Darcy said.

“You have to sing ‘Mr. Roboto’ to Tony.”

“DONE,” Darcy declared.  “Now get up there girl!”

Jane got up to the stage and did her karaoke standby of “She Blinded Me With Science” because she knew Darcy loved it.  After her, Maria got up and sang the hell out of “Hit Me Baby One More Time” which delighted everyone.

“I had no idea you were so good!” Darcy said as soon as Maria turned to the table.

“I was a teen too,” Maria shrugged while downing a shot that Natasha had brought back to the table.  “But I think it’s your turn to make good on a deal,” she said to Darcy.

Darcy smiled and made her way up to the stage to cat calls from the boys’ night group.

“Sorry Clint,” she said, “but I have to take care of this agreement before I can sing to you.”

“Awwwww, Darcy!” Clint moaned.  But as soon as he heard the opening chords he stopped complaining and started laughing so hard he nearly choked.

To his credit, Tony played along gamely and enjoyed Darcy’s serenade.  At the end he handed her a $100 bill with “Call Me” written on it.  Darcy just laughed and shoved it in her bra.

Several songs later (including a hilarious rendition of “Single Ladies” by Pepper), Darcy went up again to make good on her deal with Clint.

***

Darcy got up on stage for the second time and said, “Okay, Clint, it’s finally your turn.”  

The boys all turned to Clint and started whistling and clapping him on the back.  Sam just leaned back and catcalled with the group.  He hadn’t met Darcy yet, but everyone had said she was loads of fun, and clearly she was game after her last trip on stage to sing to Tony.  The music started up, and Darcy started working the stage.  When the chorus came, she turned to the group and sang.

“Okay you’re pretty, your face is a work of art,” she sang to Steve.

“Your smile could light up New York City after dark,” she continued to Sam.  He was so shocked that he didn’t realize she was still singing until she turned to Clint and sang, “But it’s such a pity, a boy so pretty, with an ugly heart,” which caused everyone to burst into more laughter.  Clint mock grimaced at Darcy, but Sam could see the smile trying to break through.

“Not in the mood to laugh?” Bruce asked quietly next to him.

“Uhhh,” Sam stammered, “I guess not.”

“Something wrong?” Bruce pressed on.

“No.  Actually, I think things might be really good,” Sam said as his brain came back online.  “I think I’m going to get another pitcher.”

“Okay,” Bruce said, leaning back but still watching Sam.

Sam didn’t go to the bar.  Sam made his way to the stage.  Time to return a favor.

***

“Who’s that?” Darcy asked as the next singer took the stage.

“Sam Wilson,” Maria supplied.  “The Falcon.”

“Ahhhh.  That explains why he was sitting with the boys.”

“He just go here this week,” Pepper added.

“Well, boy better know his place.  He better be singing to the birthday girl!” Darcy said as the music started up.

“Good choice,” Darcy muttered as the infectious music pumped through the bar.  Darcy found herself dancing in her chair, unable to sit still.  Then it happened.  He looked right at her and sang, “I’m never gonna look back, never gonna give it up.  No please don’t wake me now.  This is gonna be the best day of my life.”  He winked at her and then kept on with the song.

Darcy stilled at his words.   _Was that?  Did he just?_  Her brain couldn’t finish a thought, so she acted instead of thinking.  She untangled herself from her seat and made her way to the stage to join him as he finished the song.  He shared the microphone with her, and when the song ended she grabbed his collar, pulled him to her, and kissed him fiercely.

The crowd catcalled at the steamy kiss.

Darcy took the mic from Sam and said, “Best. Birthday.  Ever.  Now, if you’ll excuse us, my soulmate and I need to get acquainted.  Intimately, I hope.  Don’t wait up ladies!  Oh, and Tony?  I’ll be enacting privacy protocols.” And with that Darcy handed off the microphone and pulled Sam along with her past the table to grab her purse and then out the door.

“Hey soulmate,” she said softly once they were outside on the sidewalk.

“Hey,” he replied just before he kissed her.


	6. Sounds Like a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that noise, and who's that man across the hall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hitting a little writer's block with the next Family Ties chapter, so I hope you enjoy this short while I work!

Darcy was sitting in her apartment carefully painting her toenails Hulk Green.  She had convinced Tony to do a whole line of Avengers themed polishes and cosmetics, and when it made him a boatload of money, he promised her samples of everything any time she wanted.  She loved that this particular polish had a crackle effect.  It felt on point for October.

She had just finished her right foot when she heard a soft whining sound.  It was like something was being deflated and whistled with the air rushing out.  Slowly the sound got louder, and then ten seconds later it was done.  Darcy capped her polish and looked around the apartment, but didn’t immediately see anything that would have caused the noise.  Just as stood up to check some of the other rooms, the noise started again, but much louder.

“Jarvis?” Darcy called out hesitantly.  There was no reply.

Darcy cautiously moved toward the door to the hallway and cracked it open.  The door across the hall from her also opened, revealing a built, shirtless man.

“Did you hear that too?” He whispered across the hall to her.

Unable to stop her mouth, Darcy replied, “Can you never put a shirt on ever again?”

The man across the hall stared at her and then whispered, “I really want to get to know you, but I think our priority right now ought to be figuring out what is going on.”

“Okay, but why should I trust you besides being my soulmate?” Darcy asked.  “I mean, as far as I know, no one lives in that apartment.”

“All I can do is tell you you truth and hope you trust me,” he said as his eyes darted down the empty hall.  “I was here yesterday to see Tony about my wings.  It was pretty late when we finished up, so he gave me a room for the night.”

“Okay, but why are you still here?  It’s noon.” Darcy called back, trying very hard to not be tempted by a hot body.

“He said he’d let me know when he was ready to work again, and I haven’t heard from him since.”

Darcy thought hard about the labs yesterday.  While she hadn’t gone to see Tony or Bruce, she was positive she could come up with a question that would prove to her that hottie across the hall had been in there.

“If you were in the labs, then tell me what color the suit Tony is currently working on is.”

Hottie laughed.  “Purple, and it’s Hawkeye’s fault.”

Darcy smiled.  Test passed.  Now she could ravage him, as soon as they were safe.

“So what’s the plan my shirtless savior?”

He smiled at her.  “How about I come over there.  I have nothing in my place that could help us, but maybe there’s something in yours,

“Okay,”  Darcy agreed, opening her door wider.  “But no getting in my pants until we get an all clear.”

***

Tony watched the feed Jarvis had pulled up or him.  “See J.  I told you it was fine to meddle.”

“Of course sir.”

Steve grunted next to him.  “What’s wrong Cap?” Tony teased.  “I didn’t even use J to put this all together.  I recognized Darcy’s writing all on my own.”

“We’re going to stop watching once they realize they’re safe, right?”

“You’re no fun,” Tony whined.

“Tony….,” Steve warned.

“Fine.  But first we’re going to lock them in the room.”

“I don’t think they’ll even notice,” Steve said as he watched Sam stare at Darcy’s ass as she pulled something out of a bottom cabinet.

Tony snorted.  “You’re probably right.”


	7. He Works Hard for His Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from this on tumblr:  
> baerollins:  
> a “i’m a single dad but i also strip at night to pay the bills & ur my kid’s kindergarden teacher & oh shit i just showed up to strip at ur friend’s bachelorette party please don’t think i’m a bad dad” plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been coming back to this off and on all day. Hopefully it makes sense!

Sam could never thank his neighbor, Clint, enough for how much he helped out with Adalaide, Sam’s daughter.  Technically he was Addie’s uncle, but there was no way he was turning his back on his sister’s kid when she and her husband were killed by a drunk driver when Addie was just a year old.  Addie had never known Sam as anything but dad.  Some day (probably soon) he would have to explain everything to her, but now was not that time.

He had been relieved when Addie had started kindergarten because that made work schedules easier for him.  Most days he dropped Addie off, and Clint picked her up.  In exchange, Sam would take care of Clint’s dog, Lucky, and do odd jobs when Clint needed an extra hand on a house project.  Addie loved school, and always came home bubbling with stories about her classmates and Miss Lewis, her teacher.  Knowing she loved school made dropping her off every day much easier on Sam.

When Sam had adopted Addie, he realized that he was going to need to make some more money if he wanted to adequately provide for her.  His job at the VA, while fulfilling, wasn’t going to buy all the diapers he needed, and certainly wasn’t going to get Addie through college.  So, he took up stripping.  It was insane how much money he could make a few nights a week.  When Addie was little, he would bundle her up in her carrier and take her to the club with him.  The owner’s wife was always happy to watch her while he was on stage or doing a private dance.  Sometimes the other dancers would bounce her around the back room and read her books while they waited for their turn to take the stage.  

When Addie hit 3, Sam realized it was probably no longer a good idea to take her to the club anymore.  He switched from the nightly crew over to the party crew.  While he didn’t regularly have parties, the pay (and tips) were crazy good, and he always made enough to justify the switch.  On nights when he had a party, he usually could count on Clint to watch Addie.  Apparently Clint used to have a crazy job, but he was mostly retired now.  He rarely went out, so he was the perfect sitter.  This time, though, Clint couldn’t watch her.

“Damn man,” Sam said, “I understand, but this is a bachelorette party, and I’m going to make bank at it.  I want to get Addie a bike for Christmas, and this would really help.  Got any suggestions for who I could call?”

Clint scratched the back of his neck.  “I’m really sorry,” he said, not looking at Sam.  “I really can’t miss this, though.  A friend from...uhh, out of town is here, and he’s super hard to visit so this is a big deal.”

“I totally get it,” Sam said, waving off Clint’s apologies.  “She’s my daughter, not yours.  I’ll figure it out.”

“I might know someone,” Clint said.  “Let me make a call or two.”

“Thanks.  I’ll call some guys from the VA and see if any of them are available.”

“Look,” Clint said, “we’ll find someone.  Addie would love a bike, and since you won’t let me teach her archery yet, I’ll have to hope bikes are a gateway sport.”

Sam laughed.  “All I said was that 5 seemed too young.”

Sam was positive that he heard Clint say, “wasn’t too young for me,” as he turned away with his phone.

Two hours later, Clint was sitting with Sam in the kitchen, prepping dinner for Addie and her sitter.

“Are you sure this is fine?” Sam asked, “That your friend doesn’t mind hanging out at my house for a few hours?”

“Nah, Bucky’s good,” Clint said.  “Besides, Addie will be going to bed in two hours.  He’ll just be sitting here reading a book or something until you get back.”

“And he’s good with kids?”

“He says he is,” Clint said.  “Most of my friends don’t have kids, but Bucky was the oldest of, I dunno, 4?  I can’t remember.  He also had a shit of a friend that needed constant minding when they were little.  I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Sam didn’t say anything, but looked at Clint.

“Look,” Clint said, “I love Addie like my own kid.  I wouldn’t have suggested Bucky if I thought it would be a bad fit.  He’s a good guy.  I think you’d like him.  He was military too.”

Sam nodded.  He knew Clint loved Addie too.  He would trust his judgement.

“One more thing before he gets here,” Clint said, eyes darting toward the door.  “He has a prosthetic arm that he’s kinda touchy about.  He wears a glove over his hand to keep it covered.  Don’t think that’s weird.”

“You know I can’t get mad at a vet, especially not an injured one.  I won’t say anything, Clint.”

There was a knock at the door.  “I’ll get it,” Clint said, rising.  “Go get Addie so you can get going as soon as you meet Bucky.”

Sam moved to the back of the house to find Addie who had been cleaning her room.  He heard the low rumble of voices as Clint let Bucky in.

“Addie-girl,” Sam called, “you ready to meet your sitter for tonight?”  Addie smiled and ran to Sam, taking the hand he held out to her.  “Now, what are the rules?” Sam asked her.

“Listen to Clint,” she said.

“Bucky,” he gently corrected.

“Listen to Bucky,” she said, “clean up any messes, and do something fun.”

“Good girl,” he said as they walked into the kitchen.  “You think you can help Bucky follow the rules?”

Addie laughed and nodded yes, looking up at the men in the kitchen.

Sam stuck out his hand to who he assumed was Bucky. “I’m Sam,” he said as Bucky took his hand, “and this little one is Addie.”

Bucky smiled and dropped into a squat to be at eye level with Addie.  “So what’s this I hear about rules?  You’re not going to tell me that they’re staying up all night eating ice cream so I get in trouble are you?”

Addie laughed and said, “No, no no!  The rules are listen to Bucky, clean up any messes and do something fun.”

“Something fun, huh?”  He asked.  “What do you think is fun?”

“Coloring,” Addie said very seriously.

“My best friend is an artist,” Bucky said just as seriously.  “I think we can do that.”  Bucky stood back up and looked at Sam.  “Any other things I should know?”

“Dinner’s on the stove, my number’s on the table, but I won’t really have my phone on me.”

“You can call me,” Clint cut in.  “I’ll have mine on me all night.”

“You’re not drinking any of that stuff Thor brought back, are you?  Because I’d be better off not calling you at all if that’s the case.”

Clint looked over to Sam, “Foreign beer that’s super strong, which I will probably pass on because I’d rather be able to have more than one drink before I start seeing things.”

“Other than that,” Sam said, finishing his answer to Bucky’s question, “I should be home around midnight.”

“Sounds good,” Bucky said, sliding over to Addie and offering her his hand.  “Wanna help me get the table set for dinner?”

Addie nodded yes and turned to Sam.  “Bye daddy!”  she said before pulling Bucky further into the house.

“Bye Addie-girl!”  He called to her back.  “Thanks again,” he said to Clint.

“It’s nothing,” Clint said.  “But we both better get going.”

Sam nodded, and led the way out the door.

***

Sam stared up at the building in front of him and double checked the address he had been given.  Nope, right place.  Apparently someone in Stark Tower wanted a stripper tonight.  Usually he didn’t work these things alone, but it was starting to make more sense.  He probably didn’t work with anyone else that could pass any sort of background check.  He wandered into the lobby and went to the desk.

“Hi, I’m Sam Wilson,” he said.  Before he could say anything else, a redhead peeled herself from the wall and came over.

“He’s with me,” she told the receptionist, taking him by the hand to the bank of elevators.  Once they were inside, the elevator started moving without her pressing a button.  Sam’s eyebrow rose, but he kept his mouth shut.  If the elevator was this fancy, hopefully he would be making bank tonight.  

“Will you need a room to change in?” She finally asked as the elevator glided to a stop.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, “though I can use a hallway if you need me immediately.”

She looked down at her phone and smiled.  “We’ll be ready for you in about fifteen minutes.”  She led him to a door.  “This is where we will need you.  Are you good with knocking or will you need an escort?”

“I can do whatever you want,” he said.

She held her phone out, a picture up.  “This is the bride-to-be.  If you can thoroughly embarrass her, we’ll pay you a handsome bonus.”

Sam looked at the picture of the slight brunette.  “Ma’am, I don’t do anything that anyone doesn’t want.  I won’t use my body to upset someone.”

The red-head smiled shark like.  “And for that comment, we’ll pay you an even better bonus.  You’ll do, Wilson.”  She pushed open a second door.  “You can use this room to get ready.  See you in fifteen.”  And with that she left.  

Sam took a moment to look around what he would think was a high-end hotel room if he didn’t know exactly where he was.  He quickly changed into his costume and did a few stretches.  Pulling something while giving a lap dance basically guaranteed that there would be no tips, and he certainly was in this for the tips.

“Mr. Wilson,” a voice said.  Sam startled and turned in a circle.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Forgive me.  I am Jarvis, the building AI.  Natasha has given you permission to use me for your musical selections this evening.  Do you have a playlist?”

“Uhhh, yeah,” Sam said, still a bit freaked out about just where Jarvis was.  “It’s on my phone.”

“I can access that,” Jarvis said crisply.  “When would you like me start the first song?”

“Can it be a vocal cue?” Sam asked.

“Of course.”

“Can you start it when I say, ‘I hear someone here’s been naughty’?”

“Of course sir.  You should make your way to the room now.  Your fifteen minutes are nearly up.”

“Thanks,” Sam said, still not sure how to act around the AI, but following his advice.

Sam stood in front of the door and gave himself a little pep talk.  “Just like any other party.  It’s just a fancy house,” he murmured to himself before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

The door flew open to reveal a frighteningly familiar face turning toward him while saying, “Gee Jane, I wonder who this might be.  I hope we weren’t too loud…” her smile faltered a bit while adding, “Mr. Wilson,” with wide eyes.

Just as surprised as Miss Lewis, Sam said to her quietly, “I am so sorry this is how we had to meet.  I promise that I didn’t expect my daughter’s kindergarten teacher to see me like this.”  (And how was it that he had never had a conversation with her?!)  Then he put on his show face and called into the room, “Ladies, I hear someone here’s been naughty.”

As Jarvis promised, the music started up immediately.  Sam had to push his way past his very surprised soulmate in order to get into the room.  Soulmate or not, he had a job to do.  Addie deserved it.

Sam danced over to Jane, ripping off his breakaway pants to reveal tiny trunks that left nothing to the imagination.  As he straddled her legs, he slowly undid buttons on his shirt, taking his cues from how Jane responded to his movements.  He turned his back to Jane as he slid his shirt off his shoulders, and his eyes locked on Miss Lewis who was still stuck by the door, staring at him.

“Darcy,” the red head that had shown him to the room called.  As Sam gyrated his ass into Jane’s lap, Darcy’s eyes finally pulled away from him.  He watched her mouth the word “soulmate” before he had to turn back to Jane to finish up the song.

As the last chords finished, several of the women cheered and clapped, but the red head simply slid up next to him.

“Shall we chat, Mr. Wilson?”

“Sure, but you paid for three songs and I’ve only done one.”

“Don’t worry, you will be paid in full regardless of the circumstances.”  Then she slid an arm around his waist and said, “Sorry ladies, I need to have a little chat with our friend here.”  A chorus of jeers called out as she led him to the door.  As they passed Darcy, the red head said, “You may join us next door in ten minutes,” and then they were out the door.

Once they were in the room he had changed in, she pushed him into a chair.

“Do you know who I am, Mr. Wilson?”

“No,” he said slowly.  “Should I?”

She ignored his question.  “I hired you after Clint vouched for you, you know.”

“No, I didn’t know,” he said, confused.  “He didn’t mention knowing who booked me tonight.”

“That’s because he didn’t know I hired you.”  She shrugged.  “He talked about you a lot so I vetted you.  When I saw we needed some entertainment tonight, I realized you would clear any security concerns.  Plus I knew we could pay you a pretty penny, and you could use it.”  He said nothing, and after a pause, she continued.  “However, I did not foresee you being Darcy’s soulmate.  Let me make myself very clear to you right now.  Off the top of my head, I have seventeen ways of killing you, and that’s without having to take a single step.  If you hurt her, your death will be slow and painful, and Clint will help me.”

“You are very intimidating right now,” he said, “but if you’ve actually checked my background, you know that I wouldn’t hurt anyone without cause, least of all my soulmate.”  He frowned and then added, “I really don’t know how I’ve gone this long without talking to my daughter’s teacher, though.”

“It’s because I don’t work drop off.  I work pick up.  I always talk to Clint,” Darcy called from the doorway.

The red head shot him a deadly look and then walked over to Darcy and stroked her cheek.  “You take as long as you need.  He doesn’t have to dance again if you don’t want him to.”  And with that she disappeared out the door and left him alone with Darcy.

“You know,” she said, “I became a kindergarten teacher because of your words.  I’m not even that good at it.”

“Nah,” he said, “Addie always comes home with great stories.”

“I’ve been offered a job here, at the Tower, on several occasions.  I always turned it down because I was waiting for you.”

“I always thought you would be a loud neighbor throwing a party,” he said.  “I was kind of disappointed when I moved in next to Clint and he was pretty quiet.  But I liked it there and he was helpful with Addie.”

“Hawkeye is just a kid himself,” Darcy smiled.

“Wait,” Sam said.  “Hawkeye?”

“Clint?” she replied.  “Hawkeye?  Avenger?”

“Are you telling me that Hawkeye has been picking my daughter up from school every day?”

“Are you telling me you didn’t know who he was?” She countered.

“So that woman,” Sam said, waving toward the door.

“Black Widow, but she prefers Natasha,” Darcy said.

“Is Addie currently being babysat by an Avenger?”  Sam asked.

“I don’t know,” she said, “Who’s with her?”

“A guy named Bucky,” Sam said.

“Winter Soldier,” Darcy said nodding, and then, seeing the fear in Sam’s eye, “Totally cleared for working with kids.  His head is totally screwed on fine.  He loves kids.  Kind of surprised that he isn’t out with Clint and the boys.”

“Wait...Bucky mentioned Thor….”

“Yup,” Darcy said.  “God of Thunder.  Marrying Jane-the woman you were stripping for.”

Sam hid his face in his hands.  “Damn I am unobservant,” he moaned.

“Or you’re only focused on how people act and don’t care much about who they are?” She said, gently prying his hands from his face.  “There you are,” she said looking into his eyes.  “Can I kiss my soulmate now, or are you still having a crisis?”

Sam smiled and leaned forward, “I think my crisis can be solved by a kiss,” he said before closing the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels like it could become something bigger,though I might take out the soulmate bit if I do that.


	8. My Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIC GIVEAWAY WINNER: definitelynotscott just asked for a soulmate story. I added this prompt: we’ve been engaged to be married since we were three but this is the first time we’ve met and your portraits really don’t do you justice au

It was widely believed that royals did not have soulmarks.  How else could the arranged marriages they had make sense?  In truth, most did.  They were expected to keep them covered and never breathe a word of the truth to a soul.  Some would meet their soulmate and pretend their words hadn’t been spoken.  Others would hire and carry on discrete affairs with their mate.  Neither of these options had appealed to Princess Darcy.  She had always wanted to marry her soulmate, but she had been betrothed to a prince from a rival kingdom since the moment she was born.  Their marriage was expected to be the alliance of the century, though Darcy had her doubts.  How could they combine their kingdoms effectively if they weren’t truly in it for the betterment of the others country (which Darcy imagined wouldn’t be possible without a deep love).

But maybe she was wrong.  While she had never met her fiancé, she had followed him in the news, and was aware that he was kind and well loved by his people.  He had ruled his land for several years now, his own father having passed while trying to help relief efforts in a storm ravaged portion of his land.  He seemed fair and kind, which were both qualities Darcy certainly admired.  She herself was not expected to come into power for a long time.  Her parents had married young and had her almost immediately.  She was 21, but her mom was only 40.

All of this was to say that Darcy wasn’t sure what the rush was with her wedding.  Prince Sam was clearly doing fine without her, and her marriage wasn’t going to add anything to her own reign seeing as it hadn’t started yet.  (She preferred to ignore the excellent point her mother had made about her strengthening Sam’s rule and becoming beloved by his people.  Or her even better point of how the kingdom would see her as part of a pair rather than Princess Darcy when it was time to become Queen.  How her alliance would be accepted because it was old news.)

No matter how much she wasn’t ready for it, her wedding was just a few days away.  And she still hadn’t met her husband-to-be.  She might have been avoiding him.  She knew that as soon as they met, everything would be real.  She wasn’t prepared to face her reality quite yet.  In her darkest moments, she imagined her soulmate sweeping in and taking her away from this life that was expected of her.

She was indulging in one such fantasy as she hid in the lower kitchen pantry, snacking on chocolate chip cookies.  She felt sort of pathetic, hiding in a pitch black pantry eating her feelings, but she was a bit pathetic so whatever.  She was the princess, and if she wanted to eat cookies in the dark, then she damn well would.  They paid the kitchen staff well, so none of them were going to say a word.  Besides, the cook down here loved her, and knew she was incredibly freaked out to be marrying a stranger.

She was wishing she had a flashlight with her when the door suddenly opened, a person darting in and closing the door behind themselves.  The person leaned against the door and she could hear a little bit of panting.  She debated if she should say anything, but decided she better because what a scandal this could be if someone found them just days before her wedding.  She may not want to get married, but she wasn’t going to insult Prince Sam in that way.  It wasn’t his fault they were betrothed.

“You have made an excellent choice in jumping in here as the cookies are divine, but I regret to inform you this space is already occupied.”

She heard her companion suck in a breath sharply.  It was a tense few seconds of neither movement nor speech when he said, “I am sorry to have intruded.  I would not have done so if it was not of the utmost importance.”

It was Darcy’s turn to be shocked.  No wonder his response had taken so long.  Who expected to meet their soulmate in a pitch black closet they thought to be empty?  “What could be so important?” She finally asked.

“Avoiding an over amorous admirer,” he said with a put upon sigh.  “I don’t know what it is, but ever since my wedding date has been selected, it’s like they have gone crazy.”  She was surprised her soulmate was also engaged.  Most only married the one that said their words.

“Blech,” she groaned.  “The absolute worst, I’m sure.  I feel like ever since my own wedding has been announced it’s like everyone wants to try and catch me alone more for the scandal than actual interest.” 

“I know just what you mean,” he sighed.

“Do you mind terribly if I turn on the light?  I find myself curious who in this kingdom has similar problems as me,” she said, trying to put on a regal voice that didn’t show her trepidation at meeting the man she could never be with face to face.

“Allow me,” he said.  “It’s about to be very bright.  You might want to close your eyes.”

Darcy did as she was bid, and slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the newly lit pantry.

“Princess Darcy?” The man said in awe as her eyes finally focused.

“Prince Sam?” She said just as surprised.  “Did I say….?”

“Yes,” he whispered, more out of an inability to speak than an inclination to be quiet.  “Did I…?”

“Yes,” she said in wonder as she stood and took a half step toward him.  “I always thought…”

“…you’d have to break someone’s heart while breaking your own?” He finished.

She nodded.  “I’ve always wanted to marry my soulmate more than anything in the world, but knew it never could be.”

“I made myself sick trying to figure out what I would do when I finally met mine,” he confessed as his eyes soaked her in.

She took another step closer to him.  “I guess neither of us have to break a heart then.”

“I’ve never thought I would be pleased to have my marriage arranged.” He stepped forward until he was directly in front of her, almost crowding her.  His hand came up to softly caress her cheek.

“And are you now?” She asked, a touch coy.  “Pleased, that is?”

“Very,” he breathed before bending to catch her lips with his.  Her hands wound their way around his neck while his other hand went to her waist.  This was how the cook found them when she went to fetch some extra flour.  They startled apart at her throat clearing, both blushing but smiling.  Her fond smile told them they weren’t in trouble, and the cook wasn’t surprised when the press declared them the happiest royal couple in a century.


End file.
